


I found love

by daisy_illusive



Series: Produce 101 Lovers [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mi vida es muy rara últimamente no me hagáis ni caso, NO LO SE, Por qué lo he hecho, Romance, Tenía ganas, Y a la vez no
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Después de convivir durante algunas semanas con DaeHwi, Samuel se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado perdidamente de él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> —Sigo diciendo que no me gusta escribir sobre bebés, pero los bebés me atacan con su cuquidad y una no puede hacer nada para que la dejen tranquila.  
> —[Este](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHnfeiMIArQ) vídeo es lo más bonito de esta vida porque son demasiado adorables los dos y, encima, [esto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7C0CT_iOAc&feature=youtu.be&t=1m6s) pasó también y el dolor en el kokoro fue a peor sin que pudiera evitarlo.  
> —Espero que estos niños debuten juntos en el grupo que salga del programa y al menos puedan promocionar un tiempecillo juntos aunque luego cada uno se vaya a su empresa y siga su propio camino. Espero que os guste esta historia.

          Cuando Samuel había tomado la decisión de entrar en la segunda edición del programa Produce 101, pensaba que simplemente iba a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a mejorar sus habilidades, a mostrar lo mucho que valía al mundo y a cumplir su sueño de poder debutar y tener éxito de una vez por todas, dándole igual que la mayoría de las personas pensasen que no debía tener prisa, que todavía tenía una vida por delante porque era muy joven. Kim Samuel quería entrar de una vez al mundo del espectáculo para quedarse en él durante el máximo tiempo posible.

 

          El muchacho había entrado al programa con aquella mentalidad… pero solo después de unos días allí había dejado de enfocarse totalmente en aquello, comenzando a hacer amigos en el camino. Su madre le había dicho que estaba muy bien que se enfocara en su carrera, pero que no dejara de ser él mismo y que también tratara de mostrar aquel gran corazón que tenía, relacionándose con los demás chicos del programa. Al principio había pensado que era inútil porque poco a poco iban a ir cayendo amigos por el largo camino que tenía que recorrer y que eso lo haría un poco desgraciado… pero no pudo resistirse a la personalidad de DaeHwi. Lee DaeHwi era un chico muy alegre y vivaz, que tenía muchísimo talento y que los había sorprendido a todos, incluido a Samuel, que justo después de ver su evaluación se quedó con la boca abierta.

 

          Habiendo sido los dos alabados por sus habilidades y pasando mucho tiempo juntos debido a que eran de los pocos que habían conseguido una A en la clasificación, además de tener una edad parecida, solo había sido cuestión de tiempo que se hicieran amigos, casi inseparables. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, Samuel se había dado cuenta de que en realidad, quizás no era solo un sentimiento de amistad lo que lo unía a DaeHwi… sino que podía ser algo más profundo, algo que lo asustaba bastante.

 

          Samuel se dio cuenta que la forma en la que su corazón latía de forma acelerada cuando el mayor le hablaba, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, o cuando lo tocaba, aunque fuera un contacto mínimo, no era normal. Y si su corazón latía de aquella manera y si se ponía nervioso en algunas ocasiones cuando se encontraba cerca de él era porque lo más probable es que se hubiera enamorado sin remedio de Lee DaeHwi. Quizás jamás antes había estado enamorado de otra persona, pero no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que aquellos eran los síntomas del amor.

 

          El chico solo había entrado en aquel lugar para encontrar el camino directo al éxito, pero sin quererlo, había encontrado también el amor… el problema era que, obviamente, DaeHwi no estaba enamorado de él.

 

          Samuel siempre había pensado que cuando se enamorara, viviría un romance de ensueño, aunque éste fuera a escondidas de los focos para no decepcionar a las fans que lo apoyaban, había soñado con un montón de cosas que hacer por aquella persona y, sobre todo, había dado por hecho que, si él estaba enamorado, la otra parte también lo estaría y jamás se había planteado que su primer amor fuera con un chico que, además, ni siquiera pensaba en él de la misma forma. Por aquello, era un poco triste para él haber encontrado el amor justo en aquella situación y que justo fuera Lee DaeHwi.

 

          Sin embargo, a pesar de la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, a pesar de que ambos estaban en el punto de mira de toda la nación y que si todo seguía aquel curso los dos tendrían un futuro brillante por delante y tenían que enfocarse en hacerlo realidad; Samuel tenía sus pensamientos divididos entre el éxito y entre averiguar si DaeHwi podía sentir algo por él. Quizás era ridículo siquiera planteárselo, pero con las hormonas revolucionadas y estando junto a él la mayor parte de su tiempo, el menor era incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas a la posibilidad… porque si había una mínima posibilidad, él quería agotarla.

 

          Por ese motivo, Samuel se pasó las siguientes semanas observando todas y cada una de las reacciones del mayor. Cómo se comportaba cuando estaba con él, si se sentía nervioso, si su corazón latía a mil por hora, tal y como hacía el suyo… pero apenas pudo encontrar algún signo que pudiera identificar con que DaeHwi estuviera enamorado de él. Lo único que Samuel sabía era que el chico siempre estaba feliz a su alrededor, mostrando aquella sonrisa encantadora que tanto le gustaba, pero aquello no era signo de absolutamente nada porque la mayor parte del tiempo el mayor sonreía porque solo estando en aquel lugar estaba cumpliendo un sueño, como él mismo.

 

          Lo que Samuel no sabía era que cuando no estaba mirando a DaeHwi, éste era el que se pasaba el tiempo observando todas y cada una de sus reacciones, comprobando si de verdad no estaba loco por pensar que probablemente tenía la oportunidad de que Samuel estuviera también enamorado de él.

 

          Ambos eran muy parecidos, ambos se complementaban, ambos sabían que el otro era muy importante para conseguir el éxito, ambos sabían que si estaban solos jamás lo lograrían… pero lo que no sabían ambos era que también sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Quizás, si conseguían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, finalmente ocurriría algo que los empujaría a ser sinceros con sus sentimientos, pero por el momento, bajo la atenta mirada de toda la nación, era algo imposible.

 

          Aunque hubieran encontrado el amor… no iban a poder disfrutar de él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Realmente no tengo mucha idea sobre la personalidad de estos dos niños porque de Samuel solo tenía constancia de cómo era en su época del SEVENTEEN Project y porque de DaeHwi he visto muy poco, básicamente porque no sabía ni que existía hasta que empezó el programa. Pero la verdad es que viendo un poco de todo lo que ha ido saliendo del Produce 101, me he podido dar cuenta de que se llevan realmente bien y tenía ganas de hacer algo cuqui sobre ellos.


End file.
